That Teacher the Students Hate
For most new students, their first nights pass without incident. For a special group however, the custodian deems it neccessary to test their skills, especially if they show a large amount of talent. Our heroes our now part of such a group. Now buckle up, and let's have F U N. Period One It was an early morning in the academy as many of the students were seein to be in their rooms, sleeing and waiting for the sun to rise to signal the start of the next morning. However, on this day, something would bring a great change as the sunlight slowly began to creep out into the open. Eventually it entered over the school as many woke up to start the next day. Rikuto had already woken and was in the shower as he cleaned off some of the dirt that was still on him from the last training session he had. After the shower and drying his hair, Rikuto went to go grab his bandana, but it to be missing as he looked around his entire room. "WHERE....IS....MY...BANDANA!!!?!?!" He roared sending a Darkness blast to the window. "Gbuoah!" came Knave's voice as the Darkness blast struck him in the chest and he was sent flying down the two stories to the ground, landing with a small thoom! ''and a cloud of dust rising into the air. "I was just wondering if you knew where my backup manga collection was..." he muttered meekly. Kanda threw knave off of him as he was not a pillow to land safely on "Get off." after checking for damage that may have been done to his person "I'm assuming your missing stuff too am i right?" "Sorry bout that Knave!" Rikuto yelled as he jumped from the broken window and landed on the ground to help Knave and Kanda up. "But it's weird, it's not just our stuff being stolen" He said hearing the sounds of breaking window's as many were angry by the thefts. "This is strange, why is someone trying to steal stuff belonging to the students?" Rikuto wondered as he started to try and think. "Well..." Knave said uncertainly, "I could find them again. I can smell pretty well, if I could just get their scent, this would be easy." "I might have a theory on who it is but it's probably a long shot but i'm guessing its one of the teachers would make sense in a way." Kanda then awaited a reply from his allies he had gained "True, nobody else could have access to our rooms, and I doubt that any of the cleaning people would actually want to steal personal belongings without arousing suspision. Only question is, who would want to do all this?" Rikuto looked over to his friends, wondering what they had to say. Knave shrugged. "We just ask around, I guess?" "I can already tell this is gonna take a while... Let's go then." Kanda then begun walking towards the nurse's office for a possible lead towards the thief. "Sounds good to me" Rikuto said as the trio decided to walk towards the nurses office to get to the bottom of this mystery. Period Two The trio of students stood outside the door to the nurses office, in a triangle of sorts. "So..." Knave said hestitatingly, "who wants to knock first?" "Whats the worst that could happen?" Kanda went to the door and knocked on the door as he knocked on the door the door fell off its hinges falling to the floor as the door hit the floor a very annoyed nurse looked on holding several scapels in her hand "Fix the door or face my scapels." "Okay okay geez!" Rikuto said as the trio got some make-shift tools and went to work on fixing the door until they fell from exahustion, comedically, as they looked up at the woman. "So, are you the nurse for the academy?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. "Oh course, To note I have the best doctoring skills in this entire school and in the city, while still a new face i have become accustomed to the school's ways. Now why are ya here." She remained in her chair most of her face still covered in bandages as they have been "Well," Knave said uncertanly, "we were wondering if you knew anything about who took our missing items?" Sykira looked emotionless "In order to know what was stolen i must know what was removed from your life that made you so worried about its current location." the nurse looked at Kanda and kanda muttered "My weapons my master gave to me he'll be angry if i lose them..." Sykira then looked towards the others "Tell me what you lost too." "Well I lost my bandana, what did you lose?" Rikuto asked looking over to Knave. "I lost my backup, for-school-only manga collection," Knave said simply. "Alright then I think i might know why this thief took those items first he took Kanda's weapons to use for himself, and the culprit might have taken the other items to eat them." Kanda looked saddened "I need to my weapons back..." Sykira then looked towards Rikuto for his reaction. Rikuto suddenly felt his magic flare up as he slammed his fist hard into the ground, breaking a small chunk of it before looking back at Sykira. "You better be wrong about this, because if not, I'm gonna take out those stupid knifes of your's and stab the person that did this myself". "Calm down," Knave said simply, "we're going to lose our lead before we have the chance to find out who did it. Now, Nurse-san, can you let us know who did it?" "Call me nurse-san ever again and i will cut out your tongue, but i know who did it A teacher known as Crevan Sytiki. I don't know where he is but he always appears to have god like hearing he apparantly can hear anything in the school." as Sykira said this she threw the students out of her office "There you know what you wanna know now shoo." "Well she was a bucket full of sunshine wasn't she?" Rikuto said with an irritated tone as he helped out both Knave and Kanda off the floor. "Well we got the lead, but I doubt we can just confront the guy, we don't even know where he is". "Well, we can just ask around where to find him," Knave said simply. "Might be a good idea to split up to cover more ground, you can bravely ask the nurse what the thief looks like if you aren't skinned alive first." As kanda said this he took out a map of the school "Or we could go to his room in the school its right here." "Well I'd vote for getting caught breaking in than having to deal with that old hag" Rikuto said with an irritated tone, "Plus my magic will allow me to lurk in the shadow's without worry" He replied before ducking when the sound of a scaple crashed through the door as the students ran away from the spot. Period Three "Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!" The door to Crevan Sytiki's room exploded outward, sendings bits of wood covered in reinforced plastic scattering across the room like debris from an explosion. As the rubble finished falling, Knave dusted off his hands, Kanda and Rikuto standing behind him. The room was filled with books mainly half eaten books of Knave's spare manga collection and at the desk was a silver headed man with Rikuto's bandana in his mouth "Hi, welcome to my room what ya need oh btw saw ya coming as well so what does the students want with poor in the middle of his lunch Crevan?" as he said this he still had the bandana in his mouth and had a ever so permanent grin on his face. "Dude, you better have very very strong teeth, because when I'm done, you're gonna need to put them back in after I knock them the hell out!" Rikuto said charging his magic as darkness began eminatting from his body with more anger. "Screw that, I'm going first!" Knave yelled, lunging forward, earth swirling around his hand, "for Enigma Justice! '''Earth Dragon's Iron Fist'!" Still grinning he looked upon Kanda realizing he's not reacting to his illusion "Best take this outside, Strobe Light attack!" As crevan said this a strobe light shined heavily on the students faces and as this was occuring he jumped up and disappeared along with most of the books and bandana's revealing that the books weren't eaten "If you want the rest and your bandana and Kanda's stuff, meet me in the forests if I win I burn the paper stuff and keep the weapons if ya win i return all my loot. Deal?" Crevan still had his ever so permanent grin on his face and still had the bandana in his mouth. Rikuto growled with anger as he looked over to the others who glared and nodded to him, "Fine, but you better be ready to die you prick!" "Well said!" Knave said, leaping out the window promptly, causing his scarf to flutter out behind him as he dropped like a rock, landing smoothly and charging... towards the main school grounds. "Time for revenge but we don't need to kill him." As kanda said this he activated his take-over and sliced a box out of the wall and jumped out following knave but faster Rikuto quickly followed after them as he caught with them at the edge of the forest, "Leave it to me guys, I managed to tag his scent before he ran out" He told them before sniffing around. Knave sniffed a bit as well. "Another scent? Mn, probably a forest animal," he decided contendedly, before running after Rikuto, who had lead them down a small forest path. Decently far away Crevan stood in the center of a large group of trees wielding a large scythe holding it as if ready to swing "Come students, show me what you consider to be your strongest attacks only through teamwork will I be defeated." Crevan stood watching the students come for him through his Spatial Magic "Class starts, class of Special selection!" "Darkness Dragon Roar!!" He said sending out a large blast of dark energy at the guy. Right as the blast hit Crevan, Knave appeared behind him, on the side of one of the trees. "Earth Dragon's Roar!" he cried, sending a massive blast of earth into Crevan's back. Appearing from behind a tree applauding "Congrats you attacked each other how strange but the real fun begins now." Crevan starts to spin his scythe as he does this he walks a little closer as he does this trees start falling over as they appear to have been sliced clean through as he does this Kanda appears "He's using illusions be careful!" as Kanda said this he slashed with his take-over claw where Crevan really was forcing him to jump up "Ah my ruse oh well, As the teacher of this lesson I can now officially announce the lesson's beginning the task force me to admit defeat." Crevan said as he still had the bandana in his mouth and still grinning. Rikuto quickly sniffed around, seeing a shadow hidden as he quickly drew out two bladed tonfa's as he quickly went after the man, slashing at him. "Earth Dragon's Wing Attack!" Knave yelled, dropping down from the treetops, sending large swaths of earth striking Crevan as he landed. The attack seemed to pass through crevan not hitting him as he thought to himself "Are my illusions not working anymore? I know it isn't working on kanda but I need to be sure as long as my Spatial Magic is active they can't hit me without me letting them." Crevan started to use his illusions to make it appear as Rikuto to knave was Crevan and vise versa to Knave so he could discover if they see through his illusions as kanda began to leap at him slashing at him with his take-over while crevan was blocking it with his scythe. Rikuto quickly went on the offensive and shot out a powerful darkness blast at the person, growling through every attack he sent at the illusion. Knave leaped out of the way, charging forward, when suddenly, he sniffed the air, then whipped around and launched a massive blast of earth in Crevan's direction. "I can smell Rikuto's bandanna!" he yelled, "it wasn't anywhere on this fake!" Crevan still grinning as suddenly the snell of Rikuto's bandana started to appear almost everywhere "If my illusions could be undone by that I wouldn't exactly be alive illusions can affect the 5 senses the more i manipulate the more magic i use simple as that, better work fast if ya don't wanna be demolished by each other." As he was saying this Kanda was still fighting narrowly dodging a scythe slash before yelling "Figure out a way to unfocus him! maybe it'll disrupt his illusions!" Rikuto was disorinented as he attempted to calm his mind and focused himself, trying to figure out how he could deal with them. He then got an idea, closing his eyes, he slammed down his fist into the ground, releasing darkness all over the ground towards everyone as he attempted to capture the real Crevan insteand of the illusions due to them not having shadow's. Knave, meanwhile, took a different perogative. Running with his body crouched lower of the ground, and closed his eyes. Only the real one should have weight against the ground, Knave thought, as he quickly identified several pressure points, four to be exact. Three were accounted for, so.... Now! ''Knave leaped forward, grabbing the real Crevan around the neck. "Rikuto! Now! I'll keep him down! Earth Dragon's Binding Spell!" The ground wrapped around Crevan's legs and part of his upper torso. Crevan let him grab him getting out of it was simple but first he had to dodge Rikuto's attack so he used his spatial magic to teleport himself high in the air then broke out of the hold tossing knave towards kanda then deactivates his illusions then stands in mid air "Stage 1 of Illusions complete. congrats on making it here silly knave I let you do that hold on me getting out of it was simple, silly slayer man. Advise work together in this next bit you i'll send you to death's house with my Detention. Stage 2 begins Come at me!" As crevan said this he unleashed a rain of light onto the students Kanda blocking with his Take-over's abilities. Rikuto quickly surrounded the group with a powerful darkness shield as he was holding it up, "Ugh, we have to take him down now while he's still in place, but to do this, we need to work together, I need both of you to lend me your strength" He said looking to both of them. "Got it," Knave said simply, "what's the idea?" "Its gotta be real good if we're going to knock this guy down." Kanda said simply "His illusion's are tricky, but they're not unbeatable, we need to have someone to focus in and strike him. Me and Knave have our noses, Kanda you have to be the one who strikes at him when we find his scent" Rikuto said looking at them both. "If I can pick up a specific scent on him, I can follow him easily," Knave said, cracking his knuckles. "My take-over's claws will render him unconcious!" Kanda said giving a thumbs up with his claw hand waiting to hear Rikuto's entire plan Rikuto quickly slammed down his fist, using his shadow's, he immedialty recognized that there were multiple bodies, some were from tree's, some were from the animal's, but he could feel a human one close by, "Knave, 40 degree's to your left, see if you can smell my bandana" He said. "Yep!" Knave said after quickly sniffing the air, "thick and clear. You really aught to wash that thing anyways." "Claw ready to hit him!" as kanda said this Crevan ever grinning announced "Come students and surpass the teacher that probably the students hate!" "Then on my signal..." Rikuto said as Knave kept track of the teacher, eventually recongizing that he was within reach, "NOW!" Rikuto sent out a shadow that went right towards the figure as it caught him in the legs. Knave leaped out of his hiding place, raises one arm behind him. "Earth Dragon's Scales: Arm Focus Module!" A thick layer of obsidian wrapped around Knave's arm, as he leaped into the air, bringing his fist down towards Crevan. "Eat this!" As the students fought against the teacher, a pink haired girl leaned back against a tree trunk a short bit away, knees pulled towards her chest, arms crossed above them. She watched with narrowed eyes at the fight. "Knave Dhahaka, Rikuto Yuuta, and Kanda Walker," Melena whispered, "surprising talent and strength for new students to this school. Hmm..... Dhahaka though. Something's... off...." She paused, pinching her nose again. "Let's just see what happens." The fight continued below... Crevan still grinning heard the loud green slayer as his hearing was not impaired by the darkness he turned to face the slayer but was too late to block his attack as it hit him right in the face throwing him through a tree and into a different one before he hit the floor of the forest. Crevan extremely dazed was stuck on the floor still grinning muttering something that no one could make out before saying something they could actually hear "Congrats, you passed the trial, I underestimated ya and didn't plan accordinglt but you passed i will give you back your stuff as soon as I can move again." Crevan still grinning, still immobilized by Rikuto's shadows as Kanda approached him "Should we hurt him?" kanda said menacingly. "Not just yet" Rikuto went to him, grabbing his shirt before bringing him up to eye level, "Who sent you to take all the stuff?!" He said glaring. Crevan still grinning simply said "The voices in my head told me to do so to those I felt like messing with that are within my knowledge." No one could tell if he was telling the truth or lying "It has to be someone with more authority among the school network with authorty to tell him what to do, if he has the title the students hate then he must have done this before just a guess though..." kanda said theorizing Knave started a bit as something seemed to hit his chest. Peeking down his shirt, a small amulet about twice the size of a quarter lay there, attached by his neck by a spiderlike rope. Knave reached down and pulled it out, examining it closely. He noticed three large cracks, which destroyed any resemblence of an icon that had once been on the amulet, evidently left by one of Crevan's strikes. As Knave held it, it slowly crumbled to dust. "Guh!" Knave's chest seemed to implode, as his eyes nearly rolled upward. He dropped down to one knee, gripping his chest, which appeared normal to the other individuals there. Knave then started shivering as his body seemed to be torn in half: one side blazed with extreme heat, the other filled with incredible cold. Sweat started beading his brow as he began panting. "Gr.... gah!" "Hm?" Melena's ears perked, and she rolled over slightly, nearly knocking a few leaves over in her impatience. She glanced with pointed eyes at Knave kneeling down. "Hmph....," she said with a smile, leaning back again, this time with more interest. Kanda looked over towards Knave "What the heck's up?!" puttin his hand on Knave's head he noticed what was wrong "We need to get him to the nurse maybe she can help him it's her obligation to help students in need." Remembering Crevan he looked over towards him to find nothing he vanished "Rikuto help me get Knave to the nurse! We need to hurry!" Rikuto grabbed the bandana and stuffed in his pocket as he grabbed the other side of Knave and trudged through the forest as they headed back to the main school. As the group left, Melena dropped down from the tree, resting against it as they walked away. ''So the Earth Dragon Slayer was a diversion, eh? ''she thought, ''Well... Knave-kun just got a bit more interesting, didn't he? ~End of Chapter 3~ Category:Fairy Tail: Dust Category:Zeon1 Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Phantombeast Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Collaberation Category:Chapters